nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Enchō
Encho was one of the seven executives of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan acting as their leader, and the main antagonist of the clan. He's Sanmoto Gorōzaemon's mouth and along with the other executives, he seeked Sanmato's revival, though he ended up interrupting it and dissolved the clan. Appearance Encho is a man of a rather simple appearance, with smooth features and messy black hair. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature is his eyes with very large, pitch black irides. He wears a kimono, and is very rarely seen without a smile on his face. After Sanmoto's revival, he was almost devoured by Sanmoto Gorozaemon but was saved by his Gokadoin ally, tough he lost half of his body (most notably his left eye) in the process. Personality He is considered a cold man, for he, like Sanmato, enjoys toying with humans with the Tales he spreads, and usually finds amusement in the results. Originally he seemed to not care about anything that did not involve Sanmato's resurrection, but somewhere in the last 300 years or so his loyalty changed from following Sanmato's to obeying Abe no Seimei. Or its possible he was never truly loyal to him from the beginning and was just using his master and clan as a means to an end. History About 350 years ago, he was created as a result of Sanmato's attempt to create a Yokai from the millionth tale ever told. He fell and broke his neck, as a result he used his own blood to make himself the millionth Yokai. With it his body parts became Yokai, and of them his mouth gave birth to Encho, who would gather other parts who had a will of its own, unlike most part that were savage rampants. He finds Kubinashi and tales him his tale, which immobilizes him. Soon after Minagoroshi Jizō appears and tries to hypnotise him, but does not work. As Rihan and Kurotabo defeat Sanmato's main body, Kubinashi manages to escape. Encho later finds Yanagida whom knows he was Sanmato's loyal aide, and enlists him as one of the seven executives. He tells him to serve as the "ears" of Samnato to gather tales, while he as the mouth "tells" them and the "hands" create them. Hyaku Monogatari Clan He's seen with Yanagida discussing the events of Yokai created by tales that were killed by the Nura Clan. Encho proceeds to entrust Yanagida with the gathering of more tales. Later on, he creates a new tale of the Kudan, a bovine Yokai who makes a prediction at the moment of its birth. The prediction spread is that Rikuo Nura must be killed for mankind to be saved. This soon spreads in the internet and humans search around Rikuo and attack him along with Tsurara. Rikuo survives the ordeal, and Encho makes himself known along with Yanagida. He challenges Rikuo, claiming that in one night, all the fear of the Nura Clan will be gathered to Hyaku Monogatari Clan. He then announces the game. Rikuo and the Nura Clan have 14 hours to find and defeat the seven executives, failure to do so in the alloted time will make the Nura Clan lose their fear, due to Encho's manipulation of human masses to kill Rikuo. Near the end of the arc however, he fatally wounds Sanmoto's Brain, turns Sanmoto's new body into Youkai Ao Andon and declares the dissolution of the Hyakku Monogatari Clan. He than attempt to leave the Head Quarters but is followed and than attacked by Keikain Ryuuji. However, a member of the Gokadoin House (and thus Seimei's descendant) comes to his aid and protects him, first from Ryuuji and than from Nura Rikuo who arrived after dealing with Ao Andon. However, his plan to stop Sanmoto from reviving proved flawed and Sanmoto Gorozaemon revived and attempted to devour Enchou. His Gokadoin ally saved him, but he still lost half of his body. Abilities Because he's Sanmato's mouth, his abilities are related to tales he speaks. His tales can be easily spread amongst humans, which thus easily gathers "Fear" for the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Also as shown during his first appearance to Kubinashi, he is also seemingly capable of immobilizing any Yokai he wants, if he tells the stories behind them. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Male Category:Yokai